Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) are a widely used technology that enables integration of both microelectronic circuits and mechanical structures on a single chip, thereby significantly lowering fabrication costs and chip size. There is a strong need for a cost-effective solution that can be utilized in low parasitics applications.